


Couple Hickeys

by stubbornrhino



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Against a Wall, Biting, Domestic, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hickeys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sugar Baby Kim Junmyeon, Sugar Daddy Park Chanyeol, handjob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon didn't have much courage but he had an ounce of self-pity and a whole lot of love for Chanyeol. He was going to do what was best for them. And he was going to do it tonight.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Couple Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the following kinks for #sEXOtober2020:
> 
> Day 4: Gags  
> Day 5: Handjobs  
> Day 6: Office Sex  
> Day 9: Marking/Biting  
> Day 11: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
> Day 19: Mutual Masturbation  
> Day 21: Against a Wall
> 
> I feel like there's more kinks and not enough sex in this ^^ also I hope I am not messing up the tags and the kinks both.

Junmyeon whimpered around the tie that was in his mouth as his boss fucked his brain out against the floor-to-ceiling windows of his office.

He didn't know how they had ended up like this but it wasn’t surprising with their track record.

Last thing he remembered was them discussing about settling a contract about a construction project due soon and then Chanyeol had pulled out the brand new Rolex in the middle of the conversation and placed the shiny box between them on the table.

The next thing he knew, Chanyeol had fogged up the glass wall of his office and locked the door and he was stripped down in record time. It's not like he was complaining, no no, he was a fully willing participant in the act.

He was seated upon the desk, his breath hitched as his bare buttocks touched the polished wood. Chanyeol promptly slipped between his thighs and Junmyeon pushed the suit jacket off Chanyeol's broad shoulders.

He watched patiently as Chanyeol unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling the black sleeves upto the elbows, slowly but niftily. Junmyeon gulped as the strong forearms were revealed. Junmyeon's palms raised and traced the veins, from the fingers to the arm, ending up clutching onto the thick biceps and Chanyeol pulled him closer by holding his neck and into a mind numbing kiss.

It didn't last though. They had limitations in the office and Junmyeon bruised easily. The way Chanyeol kissed him, it would be a blaring signal to the whole building that they did more than discussing business behind the closed double doors.

Chanyeol latched onto his shoulder, sucking the blood to the surface and digging his teeth right after. Junmyeon moaned and Chanyeol covered his mouth with his palm.

"It was fading." Chanyeol whispered and Junmyeon wanted to roll his lust clouded eyes. Since he has agreed to leaving marks on each other's bodies, Chanyeol had made it his personal mission to paint his body in reverence but also ownership.

Ownership. The word didn't sit well with Junmyeon anymore. Their relationship wasn't a conventional one. It was about the money and the pleasure, physical and otherwise, and sometimes Junmyeon thought maybe it wasn't that different from sleeping for money. But they had a fancy name for it, all froufrou.

Park Chanyeol was his sugar daddy.

Junmyeon needed the money to pay an eight figure loan and Chanyeol wasn't asking for much, some comfort. Sex had entered weeks later into their relationship and it was great so that was a bonus too. Soon his account was getting monthly credits and all he had to do was dress up and go on some dates, receive presents, fulfil Chanyeol's emotional and physical needs.

It was peachy and all until Junmyeon started to like it, a little too much and his feelings started entering the equation. At first, he tried his best to ignore them, thinking they'll pass but it never happened. They kept up building and building till he broke down one day in Chanyeol's arms for no reason at all. He was just so overwhelmed by his affection for the man that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Chanyeol, being the kindest soul he was, held him through it, even when Junmyeon got snot all over his Armani. The guy even went as far as to take him home and snuggle with him for the night. That night when Junmyeon watched Chanyeol sleeping, tracing his features with his index fingers, he had decided that Chanyeol deserved more and better. And he was neither.

He was going to put it on the table and break it off the next morning but the sight of a very tall Chanyeol in his small kitchen, manoeuvring around trying to make them a breakfast had filled his heart with love and he had postponed his plans for another day.

One day had turned into one week and then one month and then several. He had yet to strap himself a pair of metaphorical balls and do the inevitable.

As Chanyeol licked the love bite, Junmyeon tried his best not to spill any tears and closed his eyes, hoping the lump in his throat would hold till he was out of the room.

"Do you want to renew yours?" Chanyeol asked teething at his earlobe and Junmyeon nodded instantly. He liked the delusion that he owned Chanyeol too. Not much just his body and it was just for the time being but it was much more than he had ever hoped to receive.

His shaky fingers fumbled trying to loosen the printed burgundy tie he had gifted Chanyeol a couple of months ago. He never believed the man would wear it, that too for work, since he had better ones, more expensive ones in his collection. But today, when Chanyeol had entered the meeting room with the tie on, Junmyeon had to gather every ounce of self control not to jump across the table and onto the man. As his fingers shook some more, Chanyeol covered his wrists, then gripped the small fingers, gently, between his.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Chanyeol's concerned voice broke another piece of Junmyeon's heart and took it away with it. The man couldn't be more perfect and Junmyeon could've anyone but him.

"Nothing. I am just... nervous." He was nervous, not about the sex though but about accidentally slipping up and spilling his feelings in the throes of passion. The three treacherous words were on the tip of his tongue waiting for an emotionally compromised moment to tumble out of his lips. "Gag me."

"But I like hearing you and you can always just bite on my fingers, love." Love. The word was stripping him down and baring his soul every which way. He had started to despise it.

Love shouldn't feel like a burden, something you have to hide, something you shouldn't express, something you have to actively push away deep under your being. Love shouldn't feel like a dirty secret. Love shouldn't make you sad. Love wasn't supposed to be like this. He had never loved before but he was sure love wasn't supposed to be behind the closed doors and in hushed whispers and in sneaking around from people and into the corners.

He pulled his fingers out of the grip and successfully unbuttoned the black shirt. He looked at his own fading mark on Chanyeol's shoulder and worked on it. Sucking and biting, mimicking what Chanyeol did to him before. The taller hissed through his teeth.

Last time, when they had stood in front of the mirror, Chanyeol behind him, their bites were identical and they matched. Junmyeon was giddy looking at it. It implied that he belonged to the man and vice versa even though that would never be the case. “Couple hickeys!” he would have exclaimed but they weren't a couple so the pretty reds stayed just that, hickeys.

He admired his work for a moment then looked up at Chanyeol, biting his lower lip. "I will feel better if you do. Please." Chanyeol had never denied him anything before, he didn't now either as the tie was shoved inside his mouth, choking him slightly. It was good too because Junmyeon had given up by the time Chanyeol had entered him, filling him.

His legs tightened around Chanyeol's waist and his arms held Chanyeol's neck securely as he was hoisted up, big hands on his ass and they were moving.

As his back hit the cold glass window, the shock travelled through his whole body, tingling. He would have hissed if his mouth wasn't full. His eyes closed of their own accord as Chanyeol pulled out and surged in, setting up a punishing pace. His head thudded against the glass as he arched when Chanyeol's cock hit exactly where it was supposed to.

There were buildings around, skyscrapers, residents of which would have a perfect view of his back if they happened to see their way. They wouldn't be able to see their faces but they'd definitely see what they were doing. The thrill of someone discovering them like this, edged Junmyeon closer, closer to falling. He tightened his arms around Chanyeol's neck as he connected their sweaty foreheads together.

In and out and repeat it went for a few minutes and Junmyeon's insides tightened indicating his upcoming orgasm. Chanyeol increased the speed, making Junmyeon's brain go haywire. Just when they reached their peak together, Chanyeol whispered in his ear.

"I want them to know that you're mine. If anyone saw us today, I want them to know who you belong to."

That pushed Junmyeon over the edge and Chanyeol's hold on him tightened as he too followed right after.

Chanyeol shouldn't say things like this. They had no place in the kind of relationship they were in. Junmyeon was beyond wrecked, physically and emotionally, to respond with anything coherent so he decided to stay mum. That gagging came in handy today.

As the haze of lust cleared around them, they cleaned up. Chanyeol helped Junmyeon with his clothes since he was fully naked. Then sat him down on the couch while he straightened up his own. Junmyeon watched as the tie he was gagged with was placed into the drawer and Chanyeol chuckled while doing it, the treacherous dimple popping up. Junmyeon fell in love once again.

"The monthly payment has been transferred to your account. Did you check?"

And just like that Junmyeon's world shattered again. He thought maybe he had a self-destructive streak going on or something for him to come back to this agony willingly. He willed his face into something that he hoped would resemble a smile.

"I haven't but thank you." He nodded and there was a sudden awkwardness that Junmyeon wanted to escape from as soon as possible. "I am going to go..." His sentence trailed off and his gaze met Chanyeol's, who was looking at him too. He didn't know how to face those eyes, the ones that were pressing down on his soul somehow. He looked in the general direction of Chanyeol, his eyes tracing everywhere except on the object of his yearning. He nodded turning his back on the man he was in love with and headed towards the door.

"Love, you forgot something." Junmyeon whipped around, trying to figure out what he forgot. Maybe it was the files but they were supposed to stay in here anyways. His eyebrows crinkled, still lost as Chanyeol walked up to him and leaned down placing something in his arms.

"You forgot this." He didn't see the object because he was too busy relishing in the touch of Chanyeol's soft lips. He even deepened the kiss making the other groan into his mouth. But Chanyeol stopped them, putting some distance between them. Junmyeon wasn't given even a moment's reprieve as he was pecked on his forehead twice and was sent on his way back to his own office.

When he reached his space, closing the door behind him and dropped the armful of stuff on his table, he saw what he forgot.

The Rolex looked back at him sitting innocently on a pile of papers and Junmyeon had never felt so threatened in his life before. He locked his door minding to put a sign on the knob and sat down on the floor with his head in his hands.

He didn't have much courage but he had an ounce of self-pity and a whole lot of love for Chanyeol. He was going to do what was best for them. And he was going to do it tonight.

\- - -

Chanyeol parked his car in Junmyeon's allotted parking space. He had been to this apartment complex plenty of times before, being a frequent visitor entering the building was easy.

The complex wasn't something luxurious but it was in a good condition and it was safe. Chanyeol wasn't ecstatic about it but he was fine as long as Junmyeon was and it was coming in handy for the time being.

He would have asked Junmyeon to move in with him months ago but he knew that'd freak his baby out. So he was taking his time with it.

When he had made the offer of the arrangement they were in, he had gotten into it knowing full well that he was going to fall for Junmyeon. How could he not? Junmyeon was smart, capable, witty, caring, blunt but honest and so beautiful. He often wondered why Junmyeon agreed to his offer, he often thanked the heavens that Junmyeon did.

The predicament they were in, it was his fault. He was planning to ask Junmyeon out on a coffee and had ended up as his sugar daddy.

Did he regret how they got together? No...he really didn't. But he was tired of this.

The money wasn't a problem. He had much of it to last them this lifetime and the next too but he knew Junmyeon would never allow him to do so. Last time he had checked Junmyeon should've crossed more than half of the amount of loan and now that they were in a steady territory he was planning on making another offer, a bit on the romantic side this time.

He had been building the courage to ask Junmyeon out on an official date for weeks but had always chickened out recent being their tryst in his office where he almost, _almost_ succeeded.

He was afraid. Rejection was a wound that took time to heal and he had a feeling that for him, Junmyeon was going to be someone impossible to get over.

He got out of the elevator and headed towards the green door. He pressed the bell and waited for the door to open.

And waited.

He pressed the button again and again but to no avail. His next alternative was to dial Junmyeon's number and he heard the faint ring from inside the apartment as he leaned his ear against the door.

His worries took hold and strengthened as there was no response. Did something happen to Junmyeon? Was he sick? Is that why he had taken a temporary leave from work?

It had been a week since he saw Junmyeon. Last time was in his office where he gifted him the watch. He was hoping for an answer that night but he got nothing. He hoped to see Junmyeon next day in the office and ask the question in person but the man never showed up. Since he was informed that Junmyeon had taken a leave, he had been trying to contact Junmyeon. None of his calls were responded to. None of his messages seen.

He had finally decided to go visit Junmyeon. The feeling of wrongness was building up in his chest for the past week and he needed to take a leap of faith or he was going to go crazy.

He contemplated for a minute, then reached over and entered the 8 digit code into the keypad. Junmyeon had given it to him for emergencies and this felt like a hell of an emergency to him.

The door opened with a click and Chanyeol entered inside, removing the shoes and delving deeper inside.

It was dark. The drapes were shut and Chanyeol reeled in surprise. Junmyeon liked big, airy spaces.

"Junmyeon?"

Nothing. He opened the drapes, the daylight spilling into the living room and he blinked his eyes. Junmyeon usually passed out on his sofa.

"It was comfy," he had answered as if that was an enough reason. "Not good for your back," Chanyeol had replied.

He turned his back on the empty sofa and opened the bedroom door, calling for Junmyeon again. Still nothing. He pulled at his hair in frustration and speed dialled again.

Junmyeon's phone lit up on the floor, near his closet. That's when Chanyeol saw how the closet door was partially open. If something happened to Junmyeon he didn't know what he would do.

He passed the distance in a couple of strides and slid the door open, revealing Junmyeon curled on the closest floor. The heavy churning ball of lead in his stomach settled as he heard Junmyeon's breathing and he immediately leaned down and touched Junmyeon's forehead. The temperature was normal.

"Hey, hey, baby." Chanyeol stroked Junmyeon's cheeks trying to wake him up. Nothing happened at first and then Junmyeon's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, what are you doing in here, huh?" Chanyeol's face shaped into a wide smile and Junmyeon blinked up at him, confused and disoriented. Chanyeol made a cooing sound and before he could be prepared he had his arms full of Junmyeon.

"Chanyeol!"

He chuckled as the small body curled around him. He straightened and took a step back bringing Junmyeon out of the closet.

"Why did you sleep in there when you have a perfectly comfortable bed right here?" Affection filled his voice and it was evident. Affection for Junmyeon. Loving Junmyeon came naturally to him. He rubbed Junmyeon's back with one hand while his other cupped Junmyeon's head.

Junmyeon muttered something incoherent.

"I didn't know you applied for a leave. Why didn't you tell me? You never returned my calls or texts either. I was so worried, love."

Chanyeol didn't expect Junmyeon to go rigid in his embrace. He was stumped as Junmyeon struggled and parted from him, his hands outstretched as if to stop Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried. You dropped off the face of the planet. I couldn't reach you." Chanyeol stepped closer to Junmyeon. Junmyeon stepped back.

"I... I think you should leave." Junmyeon's words stabbed Chanyeol.

"But I-"

"No. Leave, please." Junmyeon's lower lip shook and his eyes welled up. Chanyeol didn't know what to do, didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't leave now. He had a feeling he was going to lose something if he left so he stood where he was.

"Chanyeol, please." The tears escaped from Junmyeon's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Chanyeol wanted to do nothing but hold him close, comfort him, wipe his tears off.

Instead he asked a question.

"Did you open the present?"

He watched flabbergasted as Junmyeon sobbed and turned away from him. Chanyeol couldn't help himself as he touched Junmyeon's shaking shoulders. Junmyeon flinched and Chanyeol took a step back, withdrawn and hurt.

Words were mumbled and hearts were broken.

"I want this to end. I don't want this anymore." Chanyeol wasn't ready for them. He gulped. The idea of being with him was making Junmyeon cry and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

"I-what?" That's all he could ask.

"I am sorry, Chanyeol. I fell in love. I am sorry." Whatever wasn't aching inside Chanyeol wilted and withered.

Junmyeon fell in love and he never saw it. He thought Junmyeon had feelings for him too. He prided on his ability to read Junmyeon. He was wrong. He kept Junmyeon binded to himself when the man was in love with someone else. He was a horrible person. How could he not see that Junmyeon wanted to be free of him?

"I am sorry too, lo-Junmyeon. I thought...I thought-no never mind." He wanted to leave but something held him back. He needed to know. "Who...who is he?"

The words burned as they made their way out of his lips. But he needed to know. He needed to know who this lucky person was.

He missed how Junmyeon turned and looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You."

The word didn't register inside his mind at first. Then his head whipped up, eyes bulging out. He was sure he looked comical. He wasn't in the right mind set of laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!"

"I am sorry, okay? I wasn't supposed to love you but I do and I know that's not okay because what we had was, _is_ , strictly business but I just...I am sorry."

Before Chanyeol comprehended what he was doing he had closed the distance between them and launched himself at Junmyeon. His heart thundering in his ears as he gathered the smaller close.

They were so stupid. Considering they were adults with developed brains they really weren't providing much for human intellectual.

"You, Junmyeon, are the most frustrating man I've had the pleasure to meet."

"What are-"

Chanyeol held a confused Junmyeon by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

"No. Listen to me. I love you too, you idiot. If only you would open the goddamn box you would know what I was talking about." He screamed at the ceiling in frustration then focused on Junmyeon again. "I have been trying to ask you out on a proper date for weeks. Months! Even before we started this."

He felt a shred of satisfaction as he saw Junmyeon's jaw opening in shock.

"I didn't know how to approach this and then I messed it up when I actually did. But I thought I would work it out as we go. When we didn't, I decided to step up and put everything on the table."

He bent down to Junmyeon's height, staring at his red eyes. "I am in love with you, Junmyeon. I have always been. Heck I want to spend my life with you. Wait...no," Chanyeol tried to rephrase it. He didn’t want to spook Junmyeon away just when he had something to hold onto. "Forget the last one. For now, just understand that I love you too."

He waited for a response and all he got was Junmyeon blinking.

"So," Chanyeol nodded his head promoting Junmyeon to continue. "You want to marry me?"

"You remember the one thing I asked you to forget!" Chanyeol whined and Junmyeon's face slowly split into his crescent eyes smile.

"You're telling me that I've tortured myself for weeks over nothing." A nod from Chanyeol. "That you were in love with me this whole time." Nod-nod. "And that you've been a wuss to confess." A nod.

"Hey! The last part is debatable but the first two would be absolutely correct, yes."

"You, Park Chanyeol, are an idiot.”

\- - -

"I will keep the note." Junmyeon said as he sat in Chanyeol's lap, his ankles crossing at the low of Chanyeol’s back, stroking both of their lubed up hard cocks.

"Ungh...but listen to this." Chanyeol gritted through the pleasure as Junmyeon swiped his thumb over their cockheads, overstimulating them. "You can keep the note, the watch and me. Win-win-win." Their hips bucked up into Junmyeon's hand. Junmyeon stroked them once and then stopped.

"I don't want the watch." He looked at Chanyeol, his tone serious. "I don't want the money. I would return whatever you gave me till now but honestly I paid my loans and I don't have much left. I'll pay you back the past few months of amount though. I haven't touched it." Chanyeol flinched as their cocks touched.

"But, love, I would give you presents even when we're dating. So consider this one as the same."

Junmyeon shook his head firmly. "No, if you want, bring me a flower or something. Not a damn Rolex." Chanyeol couldn't help but snigger. "I want to return the clothes too and the jewellery and tons of gifts you've given me that are still unpacked."

"Now you're hurting me, love." Chanyeol wasn't upset. He saw this one coming. But he needed to see where Junmyeon was going with this.

"I want to start fresh. I know it won't be possible but I want to try at least." Junmyeon leaned down and pressed a kiss on Chanyeol's forehead. He would have caressed Chanyeol's face but his hands were... kinda slippery.

Instead he tightened his grip on their cocks and stroked it upwards, base to the head. Chanyeol growled, Junmyeon's breath left his body shakily.

"You little vixen." Chanyeol muttered as Junmyeon repeated the action and halted again. "Okay okay." Chanyeol's words jumbled together and Junmyeon crooned. This man was adorable. "How about this? I can keep all that stuff at my place so you won't have to carry any of yours when you're staying there."

"I am staying at yours?" Junmyeon asked edging them on again and stopping.

"Of course." Then Chanyeol added. "Temporarily."

"Oh. I almost forgot you want to marry me." Junmyeon's lips shaped into a smirk and Chanyeol was so close to fucking it off his face.

"Maybe. In future. Someday."

"I see." Junmyeon nodded and tightened his grip, almost painful. Chanyeol's hips lifted off the mattress again.

At this point Chanyeol was so riled up he would agree to practically anything and Junmyeon would too.

"So what do you think about the solution?" Chanyeol whispered all growly and low.

"I accept." Junmyeon whispered back.

The "solution" did basically nothing except freeing up space in Junmyeon's apartment and taking a small chunk out of his guilt but he wasn't going to ask Chanyeol to return the items until he does some research about it and makes sure Chanyeol would get the deserved price for each of them.

But right now they had other matters at hand. He looked down watching their cockheads, red and angry, his palm struggling to grip the combined girth of them.

"May I?" Chanyeol's voice was guttural and Junmyeon withdrew his hand, giving away his power willingly.

Chanyeol sat up, jostling Junmyeon some, rubbing their cocks against each other. He touched their lips as he took over. Bigger hand enveloping both of their lengths and stroking determinedly. Chanyeol lapped up Junmyeon's moan as his other hand smacked Junmyeon's ass then fingers touched his rim. Not entering just stimulating and teasing.

Junmyeon rocked his hips, back and forth trying to get as much pleasure as he can from all the fondling.

Chanyeol's hand moved faster and his fingers pressed as little more on his rim and then both of their cocks spurted white ropes on their stomachs. Junmyeon whimpered and hunched over, his body shuddering, as Chanyeol kept stroking and milking last drops of cum out of them.

\- - -

They were cuddled on the bed, bodies sharing naked warmth, making them sleepy, their eyelids getting heavier with every breath they took. Their hearts synchronised.

"We can't do this at work." Junmyeon spoke into Chanyeol's arm, the one he was currently using as his pillow. "They can't know."

Chanyeol hummed. "Everyone already knows."

Junmyeon's eyes didn't open but his body was out of Chanyeol's warmth so fast the taller was shoved away slightly.

"Excuse me?!" Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. That felt good. Boyfriend. Junmyeon's inner self squealed in delight. But now was not the time!

"They think we're dating, which," Chanyeol raises his index finger in the air. "Technically was right." Junmyeon wanted to kiss the smile off his boyfriend's face.

Instead he sidled lower and covered his face with the sheet in embarrassment. His colleagues thought he was dating his boss. He knew the Kim gossip triad from floor 7 must have been spreading rumours about him. He was going to wring someone's neck.

Chanyeol pulled the bundleful of Junmyeon closer and lied down on him, making the smaller wheeze. The sheet was pulled down, making his hair frizz around his head, a victim to static electricity.

"Why do you think no one ever asked you out? Everyone thought you were taken. And they were correct.”

"Please stop talking, Chanyeol."

"Okay. Alright. Cool. We can talk about it later. But I have another important thing to discuss, love."

"What else now?" Junmyeon braced himself for another blow.

"My mark is fading and that's unacceptable." Chanyeol nosed at his shoulder and Junmyeon giggled.

\- - -

This time their marks didn't imply anything. They meant much more. This time when they admired the bite marks in the mirror Junmyeon said it without hesitation.

"Couple hickeys!"

Chanyeol was over the moon about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting more stuff for kinktober...reach me here [Tweetah](https://twitter.com/stubbornrhino)


End file.
